


Liaison Dangereuse

by ArrianaJaegerAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armin is amazing, Barista Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren, Broken Families, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cheating Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren sleeps arround, Eventual Smut, High society rules, Homophobia, Kenny is a piece of shit, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, Levi past is dark, Light Angst, M/M, Married Levi, Mental Health Issues, Minor Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Levi/Petra Ral, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Petra is an absolute sweetheart, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but eren isn't any better, but it's ok you'll understand why, like really, mention of depression, they all are rotten
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrianaJaegerAckerman/pseuds/ArrianaJaegerAckerman
Summary: Eren aurait pu ne pas le rappeler. Oublier cet inconnu et son regard métallique hypnotisant. Mais non, il a fallu qu'il cède à la tentation et se retrouve pris dans un jeu aussi excitant que dangereux.





	1. Prologue

Eren arrivait d’un pas tranquille à son travail. Pour une fois, il était à l’heure et n’avait pas à se dépêcher ce qui était un exploit pour lui. C’est donc d’humeur joyeuse qu’il franchit la porte de derrière pour rejoindre le vestiaire des employés. Néanmoins, sa bonne humeur s’évanouit lorsqu’il trouva Christa appuyée contre un mur, essayant visiblement de se ressaisir. Il s’approcha doucement d’elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement, permettant à Eren de voir ses yeux embués de larmes.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? S’inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oh, Eren je suis désolée. Je vais bien, ne t’en fais pas pour moi.

Elle s’apprêtait à partir, mais il lui barra la route.

\- Christa, je suis ton ami. Si quelque chose te fait pleurer, même si c’est sans importance, tu peux m’en parler.

Elle se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, et avoua finalement :

\- C’est vraiment stupide… J’ai fait une erreur dans une des commandes, j’ai apporté un café au lieu d’un thé.

Eren fronça les sourcils.

\- C’est tout ?

\- Je sais que le patron est exigeant mais ne t’en fais pas, tu ne vas pas être renvoyée, juste parce que tu t’es trompée, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Voyant que ses paroles ne produisaient pas l’effet escompté, il fut prit d’un doute. Le café où il travaillait était un endroit chic du centre ville, les clients se montraient parfois très exigeants et hautains, mais jamais il n’en avait vu un se montrer violent, surtout pour une simple erreur de commande. Cela l’aurait grandement surpris, mais cela restait une possibilité.

\- Est-ce qu’il t’a fait du mal ?

\- Non, mais tu aurais vu ses yeux… J’étais mortifiée, j’ai cru qu’il allait me tuer sur place. Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi effrayant… Il m’a dit que j’étais une idiote incompétente, et m’a renvoyée lui chercher son thé.

Eren enlaça Christa. Elle semblait vraiment avoir été secouée. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être cet homme suffisamment effrayant pour faire pleurer son amie. Certes, Christa était assez sensible et facilement impressionnable, mais tout de même. Autant par curiosité que pour l’aider, il lui proposa :

\- Tu veux que je m’occupe de cette table ? Je prends mon service dans cinq minutes.

Un sourire de reconnaissance éclaira son visage, et elle accepta, visiblement soulagée.

Eren revêtit rapidement son uniforme. Un pantalon noir coupé droit, assorti à son gilet, ainsi qu’une chemise blanche, qui faisait ressortir le hâle de son teint.

Il entra dans la salle accompagné de Christa, qui lui indiqua rapidement la table dont il devrait s’occuper avant de se remettre au travail.

Eren commença son service tout en observant la table qui avait fait perdre ses moyens à Christa.

Quatre hommes y étaient attablés, tous vêtus de luxueux costumes. Un homme était seul sur la banquette tandis que les trois autres étaient assis sur les chaises en face. Eren en déduisit qu’il devait s’agir d’un rendez-vous d’affaires. Il s’apprêtait à détourner les yeux lorsque son regard accrocha celui de l’homme seul.

Gêné d’être ainsi surpris dans son observation, il voulut détourner les yeux mais en fut incapable. Il se sentit pris en otage par ses prunelles acier, qui dardaient sur lui un regard froid et implacable. Un long frisson parcourut le corps d’Eren. Cet homme dégageait une aura de puissance incroyable.

Il détailla le propriétaire de ses yeux magnétiques. Bien qu’il soit assis, il remarqua qu’il était plus petit que la moyenne, mais loin de diminuer sa prestance, cela le rendait presque plus effrayant. On pouvait deviner au travers de sa chemise blanche son corps finement musclé. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige, contrastant agréablement avec ses cheveux d’un noir ébène. Un nouveau frisson parcourut son corps, mais celui-là n’était pas dû à sa peur… Cet homme était incroyablement sexy. Son constat fit violement rougir Eren. L’homme sembla remarquer son émoi, et eut un rictus mi-amusé, mi-hautain avant de détourner les yeux.

Libéré de son emprise, Eren partit rapidement se réfugier derrière le comptoir. Là-bas, il inspira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer. Il commençait à comprendre comment Christa avait put craquer face à un regard aussi intense. Malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à être totalement terrifié par cet homme. Certes son regard donnait l’impression d’être transpercé par mille lames, mais sa beauté était aussi troublante que fascinante. C’était une beauté glaciale et mortelle, comme une lame aiguisée, aussi magnifique que dangereuse.

Eren secoua violement la tête, s’efforçant de chasser ses pensées parasites. Ce mec avait peut-être le physique d’un dieu vivant, mais il avait surtout l’air d’un sacré connard…

Non seulement il avait fait pleuré Christa, mais il avait eu l’air de s’amuser de la réaction d’Eren. Qui plus est, il avait cet air blasé collé au visage, comme si rien autour de lui n'était digne de son intérêt. Non décidemment, ce mec avait tout du riche enfoiré. Cette pensée acheva de le calmer, et il se remit au travail, s’occupant des autres clients.

.

Eren avait presque terminé son service. La nuit était tombée, et Christa était rentrée chez elle, lui laissant la responsabilité de fermer le café.

Seules trois des tables étaient encore occupées, notamment celle du terrifiant inconnu. Il était seul à présent, ses “compagnons” étant partis en début de soirée. Depuis, l’homme regardait par la fenêtre, sirotant son thé tout en ayant l’air de profondément s’ennuyer.

« S’il s’ennuie tant que ça, pourquoi ne rentre-t-il pas chez lui ? » se demanda Eren.

Il soupira, après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Il avait encore une demi-heure devant lui avant de devoir fermer, alors si cet homme désirait rester et s’ennuyer, c’était son droit.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et entreprit de nettoyer les verres. Un geste en périphérie de sa vision lui fit tourner la tête.

L’homme venait de l’appeler d’un geste autoritaire.

Eren vit rouge. Il détestait ce genre de personnes, qui sous prétexte qu’elles étaient riches, considérait que tout leur était dû. Il n’était peut-être “que” le serveur, mais il méritait tout de même un minimum de respect. C’était un être humain, pas un chien…

Aussi décida-t-il d’ignorer l’homme et continua de nettoyer méticuleusement les verres, pourtant déjà propres.

L’inconnu fronça ses fins sourcils, et daigna enfin ouvrir la bouche.

\- Oï, gamin.

Le ton était condescendant, ce qui déplut fortement à Eren. Il continua donc de l’ignorer et se dirigea vers les derniers clients, leur amenant l’addition bien qu’ils n’aient rien demandé. Ce n’était peut être pas très professionnel de sa part, mais le mépris de ce type l’exaspérait.

Alors qu’il débarrassait une table, il se fit de nouveau interpeler.

\- Oh le mioche ! T’es sourd ?

Sa voix laissait maintenant transparaitre sa colère. Visiblement, il n’appréciait guère le petit jeu d’Eren.

Celui-ci, décidant de ne pas le pousser à bout de nerfs, consentit à s’approcher de la table et demanda d’un ton mielleux qui transpirait de fausse politesse :

\- Excusez-moi, vous m’avez appelé ?

\- En effet… Trois fois, précisa-t-il.

\- Navré de vous avoir fait attendre, Monsieur, J’étais très occupé.

L’inconnu le dévisagea. Le café était à présent désert, et même avant, il n’y avait que trois clients à servir. Eren était donc tout sauf débordé.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, gamin ?

\- Toutes mes excuses, mais voyez-vous, je n’entends jamais lorsqu’on ne s’adresse pas à moi avec un minimum de politesse…

Un silence tendu s’installa entre eux. L’homme semblait sur le point d’exploser. Pendant quelques instants, Eren se demanda s’il n’était pas aller trop loin. Il le croyait parfaitement capable de le tuer sur le champ pour son impertinence. Cet homme était vraiment effrayant, et il regretta de se retrouver seul avec lui.

\- L’addition, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Trop content d’échapper à son regard glacial, Eren ramena rapidement ce qu’il avait demandé avant de l’encaisser.

L’inconnu se leva et jeta négligemment sa veste sur ses épaules. Au grand étonnement d’Eren, il ne se dirigea pas vers la sortie mais avança vers lui, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Il crut tout d’abord que l’homme comptait lui dire quelque chose, le réprimander pour son insolence par exemple. Mais il n’en fit rien, se contentant de s’approcher jusqu’à ce qu’Eren puisse sentir son souffle contre lui. Il posa une main sur la poitrine d’Eren, avant de la faire glisser lentement le long son torse jusqu’à son pantalon. Eren sentit ses joues virer au rouge, alors que l’inconnu se retourna et sortit sans un mot, le laissant en pleine confusion.

Il avait l’impression que sa main avait laissé une trace brûlante sur son corps. Il repassa avec sa propre main le trajet qu’il avait effectué, vérifiant qu’il n’avait pas pris feu… Lorsqu’il arriva au niveau de son pantalon, il sentit une bosse inhabituelle dans sa poche. Il sortit avec étonnement un petit rectangle cartonné sur lequel était inscrit : _Levi Ackerman_ , suivi d’une adresse mail et d’un numéro de téléphone.

.

Levi sortit d’un pas tranquille du café, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et se dirigea vers une luxueuse berline noire stationnée à quelques mètres.

Il s’apprêtait à sortir son paquet de cigarettes, mais se ravisa finalement et s’engouffra sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Ce soir, il ne ressentait pas le besoin fumer pour se distraire, car ce soir, il venait trouver quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu’un qui avait réussi à susciter son intérêt.

Il indiqua à son chauffeur qu’il souhaitait rentrer -n’ayant pas besoin de préciser l’adresse puisqu’il était à son service depuis près de dix ans- puis il sortit son téléphone et appela un des numéros préenregistrés.

Avant même que la première tonalité aie fini, son interlocutrice avait décroché. Il eut tout juste le temps d’éloigner le téléphone de son oreille -un réflexe qui lui permit de sauver ses tympans- qu’une voix féminine s’écriait :

\- Levi ! Tu m’as tellement manqué ! Est-ce que ton rendez-vous s’est bien passé ?

Avant même qu’il puisse répondre, elle enchaina :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour la dernière fois, je t’assure que c’était involontaire ! J’ai fait porter tes affaires au pressing, elles sont impeccables, tu peux passer les prendre dès que tu veux. Enfin si tu m’appelles, c’est que tu m’as pardonné, n’est-ce pas ? Même si rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu avais accepté de boire le café que j’avais préparé… Mais Erwin m’avait bien dit que tu finirais par me recontacter, d’ailleurs je l’ai croisé hier, il m’a dit…

Levi soupira, tandis qu’Hanji continuait à débiter son flot de parole, sans même remarquer qu’il n’écoutait pas un mot de ce qu’elle disait.  Cette femme était vraiment surexcitée, il n’avait même pas eu l’occasion de placer un seul mot.

D’une voix calme contrastant avec celle enjouée de son interlocutrice, il dit :

\- Hanji…

\- Oui, mon petit Levi adoré ?

Il tiqua à l’entente du qualificatif, mais préféra ne pas relever et asséna :

\- La ferme.

Son amie éclata de rire, habitué à son langage sans détour.

\- J’ai besoin que tu fasses rechercher des informations sur quelqu’un.

\- Ohhh… Qui est l’heureux élu ?

\- Un serveur du «  _Sina’s_  ». Je ne connais ni son nom, ni son prénom. Tout ce que je peux te dire est qu’il a les yeux vert et…

\- Un cul à se damner, je parie ?

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, n’appréciant pas du tout d’être interrompu, mais confirma néanmoins : ce gamin avait en effet un cul magnifique.

\- Bon, ce n’est pas beaucoup comme information mais je ferai avec… Je suppose que c’est urgent ?

\- En effet.

\- Très bien, je te recontacte dès que j’ai du nouveau ! A bientôt mon petit Le…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et mit un terme à la communication, agacé par ce surnom dont elle l’avait affublé. Il n’était pas petit. Néanmoins, les compétences d’Hanji pouvaient s’avérer utiles, notamment son talent pour stalker les gens et s’immiscer dans leur vie, raison pour laquelle il ne l’avait pas encore tué. Bien que l’idée lui ait plus d’une fois traversé l’esprit.

Mais même l’excentricité d’Hanji ne parvenait pas à assombrir son humeur. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment d’excitation, lui, l’homme à l’éternel regard ennuyé, avait enfin trouvé de quoi se distraire.

Pourtant, son passage au café avait très mal commencé, à cause de cette idiote qui avait osé lui apporter du café. Un sifflement venimeux s’échappa de ses lèvres en repensant à cette incompétente, il devrait peut-être la faire renvoyer, songea-t-il. Cependant, il fut rapidement distrait par le souvenir de ce gamin.

Il l’avait remarqué dès qu’il était entré dans la salle pour commencer son service. Ce morveux dégageait un tel aura, lumineux et éclatant, qu’il était difficile d’ignorer sa présence. L’attention qu’il lui avait accordée s’était encore plus accentuée lorsqu’il avait croisé son regard. Deux prunelles émeraude, dans laquelle se bousculait une myriade d’émotions. La peur bien sûr, quiconque croisant le regard de Levi se sentant instantanément menacé par ses yeux acier. Mais il y avait autre chose. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux sa détermination, et son désir. Lorsque le morveux s’était détourné, Levi avait remarqué qu’il possédait aussi un cul splendide, ce qui ne gâchait rien au tableau.

Ce gamin était un appel au viol….

Néanmoins, si ce serveur s’était contenté d’être agréable à regarder, jamais Levi ne lui aurait laissé sa carte de visite. Des mecs sexy, il y en avait énormément. Mais ce gamin avait quelque chose en plus. Il avait osé lui tenir tête, allant même jusqu’à l’ignorer et à faire remarquer son manque de politesse. Levi s’était depuis longtemps habitué à voir les personnes autour de lui s’écraser, que ce soit face à son rang social, sa richesse, son aura, ou tout simplement sa beauté, très peu de personnes osaient s’opposer à lui.

Seules les folles, comme Hanji, pouvaient être assez suicidaires pour essayer de le taquiner, les autres faisaient profil bas et obéissaient à ses ordres.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Ce gamin lui appartiendrait. Qu’il le veuille ou non, il serait sien. Bien sûr il résisterait, ou du moins il essaierait, mais c’était justement ça qui rendrait la partie intéressante. Mais ses  efforts seraient vains. Levi le voulait, et il obtenait toujours ce qu’il désirait. Levi était un chasseur, et il avait enfin trouvé une proie digne de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laissé un commentaire/Kudo <3

Eren s’effondra sur son canapé, épuisé. Sa journée n’avait pourtant pas été chargée. Même s’il avait fait la fermeture, il avait commencé à quinze heures, ce qui lui avait permis de se reposer le matin. Il n’y avait pas eu beaucoup de clients puisqu’on était mardi, il n’aurait donc pas du être aussi fatigué. Seulement, il y avait eu _ce_ client.

Levi.

Il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre son geste. Pourquoi lui avoir laissé son numéro ? Bien sûr, c’était pour qu’il l’appelle, Eren n’était peut-être pas aussi intelligent qu’Armin mais il comprenait tout de même ça. Ce qu’il ne pouvait pas expliquer, c’était pourquoi cet homme avait envie de le revoir…

On ne pouvait pas dire que leur échange avait été amical, ni même cordial. Alors qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu l’amener à avoir envie de le revoir ?

Frustré, Eren soupira. Plus il y pensait, moins il comprenait.

A bout de force, il se roula en boule sur son canapé, il n’avait même plus la volonté d’aller jusqu’à son lit. Il ferma les yeux, espérant sombrer rapidement dans l’inconscient. Mais son esprit continuait bien malgré lui de fonctionner. Il pouvait sentir le petit rectangle en carton dans sa poche, qui semblait peser une tonne.

Comprenant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas si facilement, il se redressa et sortit la carte de Levi. Il se mit à la fixer, comme si elle allait soudainement lui révéler de nouvelles informations. Mais rien ne se produisit, il se contentait de regarder un rectangle noir où était toujours inscrit en lettres blanches _Levi Ackerman_.

« Qui utilise encore des cartes de visites ? » pensa-t-il. « C’est probablement un chef d’entreprise. D’ailleurs, n’était-il pas en rendez-vous d’affaires cet après-midi ? » Pris d’une soudaine inspiration, Eren saisit son ordinateur posé sur la table basse et se mit à chercher des informations. Après tout, si comme il le soupçonnait Levi été le patron d’une compagnie, il devait probablement y avoir des articles qui parlaient de lui sur internet. Il n’y croyait pas trop, mais puisqu’il n’avait rien de mieux à faire…

A sa grande surprise, un nombre important de résultats apparut sur son écran. Il cliqua sur le premier lien -une page wikipédia- et comprit alors. Cet homme n’était pas n’importe qui, c’était un _Ackerman_. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que le nom de famille de Levi était _Ackerman_ , mais il n’avait pas envisagé qu’il puisse appartenir à LA famille _Ackerman_.

Après tout, c’était un nom assez répandu, il avait donc supposé que comme Mikasa, il s’agissait d’un homonyme.

Mais Levi n’était autre que le neveu de Kanye Ackerman, le chef d’une des familles les plus prestigieuses du pays. Eren songea que cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment son attitude hautaine. Lorsqu’on est élevé dans un tel milieu, il n’est pas surprenant de se considérer comme supérieur aux autres, et d’attendre naturellement obéissance et soumission. Surtout que Levi était l’héritier de la famille.

Il parcourut distraitement la page, apprenant notamment que Levi avait vingt-sept ans, qu’il était -comme on pouvait s’y attendre- diplômé d’une des universités les plus prestigieuses du pays, qu’il avait réalisé ses premiers bénéfices à l’âge de dix-sept ans, alors qu’il était encore lycéen. De toute évidence, Levi avait le sens des affaires, il possédait aujourd’hui diverses entreprises dans les secteurs principaux de l’économie, et était sans surprise une des premières fortunes du pays.

Mais ce qui retint l’attention d’Eren, ce n’était pas sa brillante carrière mais la mention «  _Conjoint de Pétra Ackerman-Ral_  ».

Eren referma brusquement son ordinateur, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il jeta avec une grimace de dégout la carte de Levi qu’il déchira au passage. Il avait horreur qu’on se foute de sa gueule. Il n’était peut-être pas parfait mais il n’était pas non plus un briseur de ménage. Il n’était pas comme son père…

 .

>                                                                                        

Eren se retourna dans ses draps, maudissant le bruit qui l’avait réveillé. On était samedi, c’était donc son jour de repos et il comptait bien en profiter pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil en retard. Il essaya vainement de se rendormir, mais la sonnerie assourdissante continuait de résonner dans tout l’appartement. Résigné, il ouvrit les yeux. Il resta allongé quelques instants, avant que le bruit ne reprenne, mais cette fois il venait de son portable. Il se saisit de son téléphone, et vit avec étonnement le numéro d’Armin s’afficher.

\- Allo ? dit-il d’une voix ensommeillée.

\- Oh, Excuse-moi Eren, je te réveille ?

\- Ouais, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Je suis en bas de chez toi.

\- C’est toi qui n’arrête pas de sonner ?

\- En effet, mais si je te dérange je repasserais.

Eren regarda son réveil qui affichait quatorze heures trente-sept. Il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas blâmer Armin, pour l’avoir réveillé en pleine après-midi, ce pourquoi il répondit :

\- Non c’est bon, donne-moi trente secondes et j’arrive.

Il enfila rapidement un pantalon de jogging afin d’éviter de sortir sur le palier à moitié nu, et alla ouvrir.

Le blond l’attendait et l’accueillit avec une chaleureuse étreinte. Eren lui sourit en retour, toujours ravi de voir son meilleur ami. Surtout depuis que ce dernier était à la fac, les empêchant de se voir aussi régulièrement qu’ils l’auraient souhaités.

\- Tu as vraiment une coupe de cheveux horrible au réveil, le taquina Armin.

Eren rit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain,

\- Je vais prendre une douche, j’en ai pour cinq minutes.

Le blondinet acquiesça et enleva sa veste afin de se mettre à l’aise. Quant à lui, Eren profita de sa douche pour se réveiller. Puis il enfila un t-shirt blanc en coton ainsi qu’un jean moulant noir.

Lorsqu’il retourna au salon, une délicieuse odeur de café flottait dans les airs. Il rejoignit son meilleur ami sur le canapé. Celui-ci lui tendit une tasse qu’il accepta, tout en remerciant intérieurement sa nature attentionnée.

Avisant une enveloppe carrée sur la table basse, il demanda :

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Aucune idée. C’était contre ta porte quand je suis arrivé.

Eren fronça les sourcils, et se saisit de l’enveloppe afin de l’inspecter. Elle était en papier renforcé, de bonne qualité et de couleur crème. Il n’y avait ni adresse, ni timbre dessus. De plus en plus intrigué, il ouvrit l’enveloppe et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son contenu.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? l’interrogea Armin.

Face au manque de réaction du brun, il se rapprocha et lut par-dessus son épaule.

\- Oh ! Une invitation à diner, et au _Mitras_ qui plus est ! C’est super chic comme endroit. On peut savoir qui t’invite ?

Eren se leva et déclara :

\- Un connard.

\- Est-ce que ledit “connard” a un nom ?

\- Ouais… Et une femme, répliqua Eren, en jetant -une fois de plus- l’invitation à la poubelle, tout en se demandant comment Levi avait bien pu obtenir son adresse.

\- Donc tu ne comptes pas y aller ?

Eren se rassit et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de l’infidélité…

Armin acquiesça, en effet il ne savait que trop bien ce que son ami pensait de ce genre d’attitude.

\- Et puis, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas, je vois Mikasa ce soir, enchaina Eren.

\- C’est un rendez-vous ?

Le brun soupira.

\- Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise qu’elle est comme une sœur pour moi ?

\- Au moins une fois de plus je suppose…

Eren rigola de bon cœur, le blondinet ne changerait visiblement jamais.

\- Mais de toute façon tu m’as déjà vu embrasser une fille, Armin ?

\- Euh… Oui, et pas qu’une fois.

\- Ah, c’est vrai, j’avais oublié cette fois-là, admit Eren. Laisse-moi reformuler alors, tu m’as déjà vu embrasser une fille sobre ?

Ce fut au tour d’Armin de rigoler, tout en répondant :

\- Non, mais il y a une première fois à tout.

Eren roula des yeux, et dit, afin d’achever de le convaincre :

\- Si c’était un rencard, je te proposerais de venir ?

\- C’est gentil, mais j’ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir…

Eren se redressa intrigué et interrogea son ami.

\- C’est pour ça que je voulais te voir, j’ai rencontré quelqu’un. Elle s’appelle Annie.

Sous les instances d’Eren, Armin s’expliqua. Annie et lui partageaient le même cours d’informatique à l’université. Il l’avait repéré dès le premier jour, mais n’avait réussi à l’approcher que récemment. Il avait finalement osé lui proposer une sortie la veille et elle avait -à la surprise d’Armin- accepté d’aller dîner avec lui.

Ils continuèrent à discuter toute l’après-midi, sans voir le temps passer. Il ne réalisa l’heure avancée que lorsque la luminosité déclina. Il se leva et s’exclama :

\- Merde ! Il faut que j’y aille, j’ai rendez-vous dans quinze minutes.

Armin se leva à son tour et demanda :

\- Vous allez où ?

\- Voir un film.

\- Une comédie romantique ?

Eren ne releva pas, et se saisit de sa veste et de ses chaussures.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose ? Proposa gentiment le blond.

Eren s’empressa d’accepter et ils sortirent rapidement de l’appartement.

.

 

Levi porta distraitement la cigarette à ses lèvres, aspirant lentement, laissant la fumée se répandre lentement dans son corps. Il admira la vue qui s’exposait devant lui. Le restaurant où il se trouvait se situait au dernier étage d’une des plus hautes tours de la ville, offrant une vue panoramique à ses clients. C’était pour cette vue que Levi appréciait ce lieu, et avait décidé d’acheter le restaurant.

Il regarda sa montre qui affichait vingt-deux heures huit, et laissa échapper un faible rire. Il devait se rendre à l’évidence, le gamin ne viendrait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de se faire poser un lapin…

\- Monsieur Ackerman ?

Il se retourna, et autorisa d’un signe de tête l’homme qui lui faisait face à continuer.

\- Votre invité. Il n’est pas venu.

\- En effet.

\- Doit-on le faire chercher ?

Levi esquissa un rictus qui fit frissonner son interlocuteur.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il fit de nouveau face à la vue, et murmura :

\- Après tout, plus la difficulté est grande, plus la récompense est belle.

 

.

 

\- Encore en retard !

Eren retira rapidement sa veste et se changea sous le regard inquisiteur d’Ymir, sa collègue avec laquelle il était supposé faire l’ouverture.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, j’ai raté le bus, parvint-il à articuler malgré sa respiration rendu chaotique par le sprint qu’il venait de faire.

\- Tu as de la chance, le vieux Pixis n’arrive qu’en fin d’après-midi. Je te couvre pour cette fois, Jaeger.

Dot Pixis était le patron du _Sina’s._ C’était un homme charmant bien qu’un peu trop porté sur la boisson selon Eren. Néanmoins il ne plaisantait pas avec les affaires et pouvait se montrer très strict.

\- Merci Ymir, tu es vraiment génial !

\- Je sais. Allez bouge tes fesses et mets-toi au boulot, répondit-elle avec un clin d’œil.

Eren s’exécuta, tout en réalisant une parodie de salut militaire, provoquant l’hilarité de sa collègue.

Le dimanche était une des journées les plus chargées. Eren enchainait les commandes et courrait d’une table à une autre. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire attendre les clients.

Il fixa les aiguilles de l’horloge qui défilaient bien trop lentement à son goût. Il attendait avec impatience que Christa et Marco arrivent afin de les relever Ymir et lui-même. Certes, il aimait son travail. Le cadre était magnifique, ses collègues étaient vraiment sympas, même le patron était quelqu’un de bien, et Eren était bien payé. Alors, même si c’était un peu loin de chez lui, travailler dans ce café était une chance selon lui.

Néanmoins, les jours de rush comme aujourd’hui, c’était aussi une corvée. Eren soupira, et se dirigea vers le comptoir, s’apitoyer sur son sort ne ferait pas passer le temps plus vite, alors autant travailler. Il entreprit de préparer la boisson qu’on lui avait commandée, lorsqu’il faillit lâcher la tasse qu’il tenait entre les mains.

Levi venait d’entrer dans le café, et se dirigeait droit sur lui.

Eren le fixa et remarqua que sa démarche, gracieuse et assurée, n’avait rien à envier au défilé d’un mannequin. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir eu ce genre de pensée.

Levi s’assit sur un des tabourets du comptoir et lança d’une voix suave :

\- On profite de la vue, gamin ?

Eren détourna le regard, et rougit fortement. « Ce mec ne joue vraiment pas fair-play… Comment peut-il dire ce genre de chose sans la moindre once de gêne ? Et puis, c’est quoi cette voix super sexy ? »

Il pesta mentalement contre sa propre faiblesse, et se concentra sur la préparation du café, tout en s’efforçant d’ignorer le regard qu’il sentait peser sur lui.

\- Je t’attendais hier…

Eren releva la tête et croisa les yeux de Levi, remplis de question muette.

\- Navré, mais je ne sors jamais avec les hommes mariés, déclara-t-il d’un ton froid.

S’il espérait provoquer une quelconque réaction chez son interlocuteur, comme de la culpabilité ou une tentative de nier, ce ne fut pas le cas. Levi continua de le fixer, l’air impassible.

\- C’est dommage… Néanmoins je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi c’est un problème pour toi. Si je trompe ma femme, c’est moi que ça regarde non ?

Eren écarquilla les yeux, éberlués par ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Mais sa surprise laissa rapidement place à la colère.

\- Waouh. Donc t’es vraiment un connard fini.

Il avait abandonné le vouvoiement sans même y faire attention, et fixait à présent Levi avec répulsion.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, gamin… Je m’en voudrais de défigurer un si joli visage.

Son ton glacial fit frémir Eren, tout comme la menace à peine voilée. Mais il ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire à l’entente du compliment indirect. « Il faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner. Ce mec me menace et tout ce que je retiens, c’est qu’il me trouve mignon » Il secoua vivement la tête, inutile de tergiverser. Sa décision était prise. Cependant, il n’était pas suffisamment suicidaire pour manquer de respect à Levi une nouvelle fois. Il inspira lentement afin de s’inciter au calme et répondit d’une voix qu’il s’efforça de maitriser :

\- Je vous remercie pour l’invitation, mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Vous pouvez donc partir.

Levi haussa les sourcils, et esquissa un rictus moqueur.

\- Tu es bien présomptueux, morveux. Tu crois vraiment que je suis venu ici, juste pour te parler ?

Il laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Navré de te décevoir mais ce n’est pas le cas.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la clochette de la porte d’entrée retentit, laissant entrer un grand homme blond à la carrure massive, qui fit un signe à Levi. Ce dernier répondit par un bref signe de tête. Puis sur un dernier regard moqueur, il se leva, et alla rejoindre le nouvel arrivant, laissant Eren rouge de honte et de colère.

\- Ymir ? appela Eren.

La jeune femme le rejoint derrière le comptoir tout en lui demandant ce qu’il voulait.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais t’occuper de cette table à ma place, s’il te plait ? dit-il avec un signe de tête en direction de Levi et du grand blond.

\- D’accord, mais à une condition.

Eren soupira. Il se doutait bien que la brune n’accepterait pas sans contrepartie.

\- Je veux que tu remplaces Christa ce soir, je veux aller au cinéma avec elle.

Eren commença à protester, c’était cher payé pour qu’elle s’occupe seulement d’une table supplémentaire mais elle l’interrompit.

\- Voit ça aussi comme ta manière de me remercier pour toutes les fois où je couvre tes retards.

Le brun grommela quelque chose mais finit par accepter. Il avait horreur des heures supplémentaires, mais il détestait encore plus l’idée de devoir servir Levi et affronter son regard moqueur.

Il reprit donc son service, mais continuait bien malgré lui d’observer Levi et la personne qui l’accompagnait. « Qui est cet homme ? » Il remarqua avec une certaine irritation qu’ils étaient assis très proches, leurs genoux se touchant presque.

Absorbé par son observation, il oublia de surveiller la théière qu’il était en train de remplir, et elle déborda, l’ébouillantant au passage. Il jura et se maudit intérieurement.

Il essuya rapidement le sol avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires afin de changer de pantalon. Il était furieux contre lui-même. C’était pourtant ce qu’il voulait, que Levi se désintéresse de lui et le laisse tranquille. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il une vive jalousie en le voyant avec un autre homme ?

Il détestait cette sensation de faiblesse, il ne pouvait permettre à qui que ce soit d’avoir une aussi grande influence sur lui et certainement pas Levi.

\- Salut !

Eren se retourna, et découvrit Marco qui lui souriait amicalement. Il répondit à sa salutation d’un ton las. Il appréciait Marco, mais le voir toujours de bonne humeur était parfois fatiguant.

\- Ymir est déjà parti ?

\- Oui, elle m’a dit qu’elle sortait avec Christa. C’est sympa de ta part de la remplacer.

Eren tiqua en entendant le qualificatif de “sympa”. « Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais eu le choix ».

\- Au fait, Pixis veut que tu aille le voir. Un souci avec la comptabilité.

Eren acquiesça et emprunta les escaliers menant au bureau du patron. Au moins là-bas, il ne risquait pas d’être distrait par la présence d’un certain homme au regard métallique.

.

Lorsqu’Eren retourna en salle, la nuit était tombée et à son grand soulagement, Levi n’était plus là. L’heure de la fermeture approchait et il ne restait plus que quelques clients.

Il entreprit de débarrasser les diverses tables vides, puis nettoya le comptoir tout en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Tu peux y aller, je fermerai, annonça Marco devant l’évidente fatigue du brun.

Eren le considéra quelques instants et se demanda s’il avait en face de lui un ange, avant de le remercier chaleureusement.

Il se débarrassa de son uniforme avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il regarda l’heure sur son téléphone et pesta. Il avait manqué le dernier bus… Il soupira et se résigna à rentrer à pied, n’ayant aucune envie de dépenser inutilement son argent dans un taxi.

Il s’apprêtait à s’engager dans la rue lorsqu’une silhouette d’un homme nonchalamment appuyé contre une barrière attira son attention. Il n’eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la personne qui avait occupé toutes ses pensées pendant l’après midi  **: Levi.**

Il hésita quelques instants, est-ce qu’il était supposé allé le voir ? Il lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre qu’il n’était pas si intéressant, mais si ce n’était pas pour lui, alors que faisait-il là ?

Certes, Eren aurait pu supposer que Levi avait simplement décidé de fumer une cigarette en sortant du café avant de rentrer chez lui. Mais dans ce cas là, il l’aurait fait dans la rue du café, et non dans celle où se situait à l’accès des employés. La coïncidence était décidément trop grande.

L’énigmatique homme aux cheveux de jais continuait de fumer, l’air imperturbable. Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres, refermant avec lenteur ses minces lèvres autour du filtre, provoquant un long frisson le long de l’échine d’Eren.

Ce dernier se décida finalement à aller à sa rencontre, et traversa la route. Inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps. Levi l’intriguait plus qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre.

Il s’appuya à son tour contre la barrière et demanda d’un air détaché :

\- Je peux ?

Levi haussa les sourcils en signe d’incompréhension. Eren désigna d’un signe la cigarette.

\- T’as l’âge de fumer, gamin ?

Ledit “gamin” n’appréciant guère le qualificatif, riposta avec une mine boudeuse :

\- J’ai vingt et un ans, je ne suis plus un gamin.

Levi secoua lentement la tête en signe de désapprobation mais consentit tout de même à lui passer sa cigarette, frôlant au passage les doigts du brun.

\- Je croyais que tu n’étais pas intéressé par les hommes mariés.

\- Je ne le suis pas, répondit Eren tout en rendant lui rendant sa cigarette.

\- C’est sûrement pour ça que tu me dévorais des yeux tout à l’heure, répliqua Levi avec un sourire en coin.

Sourire qui s’accentua un peu plus, lorsqu’il vit les joues du brun se teinter de rouge.

\- Je… Si tu l’as remarqué, c’est que tu m’observais aussi, tenta Eren en guise de défense.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit le contraire.

Levi écrasa du bout du pied son mégot, puis sur un geste de sa part, une voiture avança et se stationna devant eux. Un homme en descendit et ouvrit la portière arrière.

Levi se rapprocha alors d’Eren et lui murmura à l’oreille :

\- Décide-toi gamin, j’ai horreur qu’on me fasse perdre mon temps…

Son souffle brulant fit frémir le plus jeune.

Levi s’éloigna lentement puis s’engouffra sur la banquette arrière et lança :

\- Quant tu sauras ce que tu veux, préviens moi.

\- Attends ! s’exclama Eren, faisant se retourner Levi.

\- Comment je suis censé te prévenir ?

Blasé, Levi répondit :

\- Je t’ai laissé mon numéro de téléphone, non ?

Eren, gêné, se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Hum, en fait je l’ai jeté…

Levi haussa les sourcils.

\- Je vois…  Eh bien, c’est ton problème.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste pour votre information, j'ai initialement publié cette fic sur un autre site, j'ai juste décidé d'aussi l'updater ici, donc j'ai déjà 10 chapitres écrit et elle est encore en cous ^^ J’essaierai de publier une à deux fois par semaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour l'attente j'ai totalement oublié de publier... ^^'

Le lendemain, après son petit-déjeuner, Eren avait trouvé un plan qui impliquait l’assistance d’un certain blondinet.

Il sortit son portable et rédigea :

**A : Armin**

**Salut ! Tu pourrais passer chez moi après tes cours ? J’ai besoin de ton aide…**

**Ps : Amène ton ordinateur**

Il relut son message et, satisfait, l’envoya. Il était suffisamment énigmatique pour assurer la venue de son ami, bien que, connaissant Armin, il serait venu même sans cela, par simple gentillesse.

Il avait réfléchi pendant tout le trajet du retour ainsi qu’une partie de la nuit à un moyen de retrouver le numéro de Levi. Bien qu’au début, il ait surtout maudit le noir de jais pour lui avoir fait un coup pareil…

_C’est ton problème._

« Nan mais vraiment, ça l’aurait tué de me redonner sa carte ?! Ça lui aurait prit quoi, dix secondes ? Alors que moi, je vais galérer à retrouver ce fichu numéro ! »

Il avait envisagé -bien que trouvant ça dégradant- d’aller récupérer les restes de la carte dans la poubelle. Mais cet événement remontait à près d’une semaine et il avait vidé ses poubelles entre temps. Il avait ensuite cherché sur internet, mais bien entendu on ne trouvait pas le numéro de téléphone privé d’un homme aussi important si facilement. Il ne se voyait pas non plus le  joindre à travers une des sociétés que Levi dirigeait.

Il avait failli abandonner, se disant qu’un homme, aussi sexy puisse-t-il être, ne valait pas le coup de se prendre la tête ainsi. Néanmoins, bien que ça lui fasse mal de l’avouer, Eren avait envie de revoir Levi. Même s’il était -dans l’ordre d’importance selon lui- marié, prétentieux, impoli, colérique, et exigeant. Sans oublier qu’il avait fait pleurer Christa… Mais il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez Levi, il semblait entouré d’un aura particulier qui attirait Eren bien malgré lui.

Il avait enfin eu une idée au beau milieu de la nuit et espérait qu’elle fonctionnerait. Tout dépendrait d’Armin. La réponse de ce dernier ne se fit d’ailleurs pas attendre.

**De : Armin**

**Tu es bien mystérieux. J’espère que ce n’est rien de grave… Compte sur moi, je serai là vers 17h30.**

« Parfait ! » pensa Eren. Il aurait le temps le temps de revenir du travail sans devoir se dépêcher. Travail auquel il allait encore une fois être en retard s’il ne se dépêchait pas un peu… Peu désireux de savoir ce que lui ferait faire Ymir s’il manquait encore l’ouverture, il enfila rapidement une paire de basket et revêtit sa veste en jean, avant de sortir en courant de chez lui afin d’attraper le bus.

 

.

\- Tu comptes m’expliquer pourquoi je cherche des informations sur ce type ?

Armin et Eren étaient installés dans la cuisine du brun, qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger. Comme prévu, Armin était venu en fin d’après-midi et avait commencé sous les instances d’Eren à effectuer des recherches sur Levi Ackerman.

La théorie d’Eren était simple. De nos jours tout était numérisé et passait par internet. Numéro de sécurité sociale, papiers d’identité, facture, adresse et numéro de téléphone, toutes ces choses pouvaient se trouver en ligne à condition de savoir chercher.

Eren, sans être un inculte en informatique, était loin d’être aussi bon que son meilleur ami, raison pour laquelle il avait fait appel à ses services. Après tout, le blondinet était en troisième année d’école d’ingénieur et avait toujours été passionné par le monde numérique. Certes, hacker des informations en ligne n’était pas vraiment légal, mais Eren était persuadé que Levi aussi n’avait pas du employer des moyens légaux afin de trouver son adresse. Il n’avait donc aucune raison de ne pas en faire de même.

\- Eren ? Est-ce qu’au moins tu m’écoutes ? S’impatienta Armin.

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais pourquoi j’étais en train de pirater les coordonnés d’un des hommes les plus puissants de la ville… Est-ce que tu as des ennuis, Eren ?

\- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non, s’empressa-t-il de répondre.

Inutile d’inquiéter son ami. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis dit :

\- Tu te souviens de l’invitation que j’ai reçue la dernière fois ?

\- Celle que tu as jetée en affirmant qu’elle provenait d’un connard marié ?

Gêné Eren se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Ouais, celle-là… Eh bien c’était de lui qu’elle provenait.

Les doigts d’Armin se suspendirent au-dessus de clavier alors qu’il se tournait vers le brun.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que le mec qui te drague, c’est Levi Ackerman ?

Eren fronça les sourcils. C’était si surprenant que ça ?

\- Bah ouais. Pourquoi, tu le connais ?

Armin soupira.

\- Je sais que tu ne t’intéresses ni à l’actualité, ni à l’économie, mais tout de même !

Eren roula des yeux. Oui, il avait compris que Levi était quelqu’un d’important, et après ? Il se fichait pas mal de son statut social, de sa richesse ou autre.

Reprenant ses recherches, Armin continua :

\- J’ai du mal à te suivre là… Ça ne te dérange pas finalement qu’il soit marié ?

\- J’en sais rien. Je… Je crois que je veux juste le revoir, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

\- Il te plait, hein ?

Eren détourna le regard et répliqua :

\- La ferme.

Armin sourit malicieusement mais n’ajouta rien de plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, il s’écria, victorieux :

\- J’ai trouvé !

Il tourna son ordinateur afin qu’Eren puisse aussi voir l’écran sur lequel s’affichait un numéro de téléphone ainsi qu’une adresse.

\- Je t’ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais génial, Armin ?

\- Oui, au moins une bonne centaine de fois, répondit-il en rigolant.

Eren nota rapidement le numéro ainsi que l’adresse, bien que cette dernière information ne lui soit pas nécessaire.

\- Allez viens, je t’invite au resto de ton choix pour te remercier !

\- C’est très gentil de ta part Eren, mais ce n’est pas nécessaire, ça m’a fait plaisir de t’aider.

\- Je sais. Mais j’en ai envie ! Et puis il faut que tu me racontes comment s’est passé ton rendez-vous avec Annie…

Armin rougit mais accepta tout de même l’invitation, sachant que le brun pouvait être très déterminé lorsqu’il voulait quelque chose.

 

.

 

Eren fixa l’écran de son téléphone dans la pénombre et soupira. Allongé sur son lit, il cherchait désespérément quel message envoyer à Levi.

Il s’était résolu à ne pas l’appeler, ayant déjà du mal à formuler ses pensées quand il prenait le temps d’y réfléchir, il n’osait imaginer ce que donnerait une conversation en direct.

Outre la forme de son message, il s’interrogeait sur le fond. Certes il avait envie de revoir Levi, mais il ne pouvait faire abstraction du fait qu’il soit marié. Sans compter l’homme avec qui il l’avait vu la veille. Néanmoins, il avait du mal à croire que Levi puisse être du genre à tromper sa femme à tout va, même s’il le connaissait à peine, Eren aimait à penser qu’il n’était pas ce genre d’homme, ou plutôt espérait qu’il ne soit pas ce genre d’homme…

Il se passa vivement une main dans les cheveux, irrité par sa propre attitude. Se torturer l’esprit était inutile, et ne le ferait pas avancer. Il se décida donc et rédigea rapidement :

**A : Levi**

**J’ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu trompes ta femme, et qui était cet homme hier.**

Il ne prit pas la peine de préciser qui c’était, estimant que si Levi avait besoin de cette information, c’est qu’il était vraiment un connard de la pire espèce.

Son téléphone vibra quelques secondes après qu’il eut appuyé sur envoyer. Surpris, Eren manqua de lâcher son téléphone, ne s’attendant pas à une réponse aussi rapide.

**De : Levi**

**Tu es bien exigeant gamin**

Eren soupira, il s’attendait à ce genre de réponse. Néanmoins un second message apparut à la suite.

**De Levi :**

**C’était un de mes associés. Quant à mon mariage, ce n’est pas le genre de chose dont je discute par sms...**

Le brun n’hésita pas et répondit.

**A Levi :**

**19h au Liberty**

Le Liberty était un café-bar branché du centre ville, qui avait l’avantage de proposer chaque soir de nouveaux groupes indépendants à ses clients. Le lieu était suffisamment décontracté pour qu’Eren s’y sente à l’aise, mais aussi assez proche des quartiers chic de la ville pour assurer un certain niveau de clientèle.

Il ne reçut aucune confirmation de la part du plus âgé, mais ne s’en formalisa pas, certain qu’il viendrait.

 

.

Eren marchait d’un pas tranquille, profitant de la musique que diffusaient ses écouteurs. Il avait décidé de faire le trajet entre le Liberty et son travail à pieds, les deux lieux étant assez proches.

Eren sentit son cœur s’accélérer lorsqu’il aperçut Levi appuyé contre le mur adjacent au café, fumant distraitement sa cigarette. Il s’approcha et souffla un timide « Salut ». Levi lui répondit d’un bref signe de tête et ils entrèrent dans le café.

Eren repéra une table libre non loin du bar. Il s’apprêtait à s’y assoir lorsqu’un bras le stoppa. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Levi.

\- Attends.

Sans plus d’explication, Levi se retourna et quitta son champ de vision, laissant Eren en pleine incompréhension.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagné d’une serveuse blonde qui -bien que plus grande que Levi- semblait effrayée par sa présence. Sous l’œil attentif du noir de jais, elle se mit à nettoyer méticuleusement la table. Une fois son travail terminé, elle repartit rapidement, laissant flotter derrière elle une odeur de propre.

Visiblement satisfait, Levi s’assit, et intima d’un geste à Eren d’en faire de même.

\- Est-ce que tu es maniaque ?

Levi lui lança un regard blasé.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi vouloir qu’une table soit propre fait de moi quelqu’un de maniaque.

Eren laissa échapper un soupir amusé. La serveuse blonde revient et leur demanda :

\- Vous désirez ?

Sa question s’adressait aux deux clients, mais elle évitait soigneusement le regard de Levi, se concentrant uniquement sur Eren. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire et décida de lui épargner une confrontation avec Levi.

\- Un coca pour moi, et un thé s’il vous plait.

Levi haussa les sourcils mais ne commenta pas son choix tandis que la serveuse amenait leurs boissons.

Levi prit une gorgée de son thé.

\- Bon, qu’est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?

Eren hésita quelques instants, ne sachant pas comment formuler ses interrogations, et finit par dire la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit.

\- Est-ce que tu as des enfants ?

Levi fronça les sourcils, ne s’attendant pas à cette question.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Eren détourna le regard gêné. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie d’étaler sa vie privée. Néanmoins, s’il voulait obtenir des informations de Levi il devait lui aussi en fournir.

\- Mon père a trompé ma mère, et quand elle l’a découvert ça a brisé notre famille. Je…Je n’ai pas envie d’être le genre de personnes qui détruit un foyer pour ses désirs personnels.

Eren rougit, se rendant compte qu’il venait d’avouer qu’il désirait Levi. Le noir de jais eut d’ailleurs un bref sourire narquois avant de retrouver son expression de marbre. Un silence plana quelques instants suite à la déclaration d’Eren. Avant que Levi ne le rompe.

\- Non.

Eren l’interrogea du regard. Blasé par le manque de réactivité du brun, Levi reprit.

\- Non, je n’ai pas d’enfant. Et Pétra sait très bien ce que je fais.

Surpris, Eren écarquilla les yeux, tout en notant qu’il faisait référence à Pétra par son prénom et non comme sa femme.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu’elle sait que tu la trompes ? Et ça lui convient ?

Levi soupira, lui non plus n’aimait pas s’étendre sur sa vie privée. Mais, sentant qu’Eren ne le croirait pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas entièrement expliqué sa situation, il se résolut à lui expliquer.

\- C’est un arrangement, rien de plus...

\- Alors, tu ne l’aimes pas ?

\- Pas comme un mari est censé aimer sa femme, non.

Eren sirota distraitement son coca, pensif. Il ne pensait pas que les mariages arrangés pouvaient encore exister, mais tout dépendait du milieu dans lequel on vivait. Il dut néanmoins revoir son jugement sur Levi, estimant qu’il n’était peut-être pas un connard finalement. S’il disait bien la vérité et qu’il avait été contraint d’épouser une femme alors qu’il était visiblement attiré par les hommes, même Eren pouvait comprendre qu’il la trompe.

\- Il y a tout de même une chose que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi tu t’intéresses à moi ?

Eren ne cherchait pas à se dévaloriser en posant cette question, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l’intérêt que Levi semblait lui porter.

\- Tu m’intrigues.

« Intrigant, moi ? » Au lieu de l’éclairer, la réponse de Levi l’avait encore plus perturbé. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait être intrigant. Ses amis lui disaient toujours qu’il était un livre ouvert, que tout le monde pouvait connaitre ses pensées en observant son visage. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui pouvait bien l’intriguer chez lui. Si quelqu’un était intrigant ici, c’était -selon Eren- Levi…

Eren prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, mais avala trop vite et manqua de s’étouffer sous le regard consterné de Levi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ta stupidité me dépasse, gamin…

\- Mouais, enfin beaucoup de choses doivent te dépasser quand t’es debout… bouda Eren.

Levi lui lança un regard noir ainsi qu’un violent coup de pied dans le tibia, qui le fit grimacer. Mais son expression changea rapidement, lorsque le même pied rentra de nouveau en contact avec sa jambe, mais pour une raison bien différente.

Eren se sentit rougir, alors que le pied de Levi remontait lentement le long de sa jambe, avant de redescendre tout aussi lentement. Le brun regarda rapidement autour d’eux, gêné à l’idée que quelqu’un remarque ce que faisait Levi. Mais les autres clients étaient absorbés par leurs activités respectives, certains discutant, d’autre regardaient depuis leur table le groupe qui jouait ce soir, tandis que certain dansaient près de la scène.

Rassuré, Eren retourna son attention à Levi. Ce dernier le fixait, l’air visiblement amusé de sa réaction. Le brun secoua vivement la tête, il était temps qu’il arrête d’agir comme une collégienne apeurée, s’empourprant au moindre contact physique. Il savait à quoi s’attendre en donnant rendez-vous à Levi. Le noir de jais avait toujours été clair sur ses intentions. C’était même pour ça qu’Eren était venu…

\- J’ai envie de danser, souffla le brun.

\- Je ne danse pas.

Eren se sentit déstabilisé par sa réponse mais se ressaisit rapidement. Il se leva et déclara l’air faussement navré :

\- Quel dommage…

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bar et s’installa sur un des tabourets. Il avait repéré un jeune homme blond qui lui lançait depuis le début de la soirée des œillades appuyées. Il adopta une attitude ouverte et se mit à son tour à l’observer.

« Il est plutôt mignon, rien à voir avec Levi, mais pas mal dans son genre ».

Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que ce dernier ne vienne l’aborder. Eren sourit, sûr de lui. La séduction était un jeu, et il aimait jouer. Il était d’ailleurs plutôt bon dans ce domaine, il avait conscience de ses charmes et savait habilement en jouer.

\- Bonsoir, je m’appelle Eric. Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

\- Peut-être plus tard… Pour le moment, j’ai envie de danser.

Eren lui adressa un sourire enjôleur et l’entraina près de la scène, où d’autres personnes dansaient déjà. La musique jouée par le groupe du soir était entrainante, entre le rock et l’électro. Eren pouvait sentir le regard de Levi poser sur lui, mais il l’ignora totalement, se concentrant sur son partenaire. Il se laissa  porter par la mélodie et se mit à se déhancher sensuellement, se rapprochant dangereusement d’Eric. Il se retourna et lança un regard provocateur à Levi qui le fixait. Eren ne parvint pas à distinguer la lueur qui habitait ses yeux, mais il était convaincu que son petit jeu fonctionnait très bien.

Satisfait, il fit de nouveau face au blond, et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, collant leurs deux corps. Il n’avait aucun scrupule à se servir de lui pour attiser la jalousie de Levi. Eric se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

\- Tu comptes me dire ton prénom ?

Eren lui adressa un sourire ravageur et répliqua.

\- Est-ce que ça importe vraiment ?

Étrangement, sa réponse sembla le satisfaire puisqu’il entoura Eren de ses bras, faisant lentement glisser sa main le long de ses hanches.

.

Levi fixait Eren ainsi que son partenaire de danse l’air impassible. Seuls ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, trahissaient la rage qui l’animait intérieurement. Il devait admettre que le gamin avait du cran pour le provoquer ainsi. Néanmoins, il n’appréciait pas de voir Eren coller à un homme autre que lui. Lorsqu’il vit la main du blond descendre le long du corps d’Eren, il se leva brusquement ne pouvant en supporter d’avantage. Ce gosse était à lui. Personne d’autre n’avait le droit de toucher ainsi ce qu’il considérait comme sa propriété.

Eren se sentit tirer ver l’arrière sans une once de délicatesse. Il essaya vainement de se débattre, mais sentit un bras entourer fermement ses hanches. Il reconnut sans surprise Levi. N’appréciant pas d’être traité avec si peu de délicatesse, il s’exclama :

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ?!

Le ténébreux l’ignora superbement et s’adressa plutôt à Eric.

\- Dégage.

Son ton, qui aurait pu refroidir un iceberg, fit frémir Eren.

Levi devait bien faire vingt centimètres de moins qu’Eric, mais ne semblait, pas le moins du monde, dérangé par ce fait. Il se contenta de fixer le blond avec regard meurtrier qui suffit à le faire déguerpir.

Ce problème réglé, Levi entraina Eren vers la sortie sans tenir compte des protestations de ce dernier. Ils avaient presque atteint la porte d’entrée, lorsqu’Eren s’écria :

\- Mais bordel, lâche-moi !

Levi se retourna et le plaqua violemment contre un mur, lui arrachant un faible gémissement de douleur.

\- Tu as voulu jouer gamin, maintenant assume.

D’un geste vif, il encercla les poignets d’Eren, et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. Il esquissa un sourire narquois en sentant le souffle d’Eren s’accélérer. Levi prit quelques instants pour observer Eren, appréciant particulièrement la position de soumission dans la quelle, il se trouvait. Ses yeux couleurs océan, semblaient embuer, rendu vitreux par le désir qui l’animait. Eren mordillait nerveusement ses lèvres, malmenant ce bout de chaire à présent rosie. Cette simple vue, fit perdre tout contrôle à Levi qui plaqua furieusement sa bouche contre celle du brun. Sous l’effet de la surprise Eren entrouvrit les lèvres, accordant involontairement l’entrée à la langue de Levi. Celle-ci s’insinua rapidement et entreprit de caresser sa jumelle, l’effleurant tantôt lentement, tantôt violemment. Le brun essaya de lutter, refusant de se laisser ainsi dominer, engageant leurs langues dans un combat acharné. Levi grogna et mordit sa lèvre inférieure lui arrachant un gémissement. Eren cessa finalement de lutter, s’abandonnant entièrement au contrôle de Levi.

 

.

Eren était incapable de se rappeler comment il était arrivé ici. Il avait vaguement eu conscience de sortir du bar et d’entrer dans une voiture, mais après cela, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Il se trouvait à présent sur le palier de son appartement, plus précisément contre le mur dudit palier et n’avait certainement pas la concentration nécessaire pour essayer de se souvenir du trajet.  La seule chose sur laquelle il parvenait à se concentrer était Levi et les sensations qu’il lui procurait.

Une de ses mains s’était glisser sous son t-shirt, retraçant un à un le contour de ses muscles, tandis que l’autre agrippait fermement ses fesses. Les propres mains d’Eren se baladaient sur le corps de Levi, l’une perdue dans ses cheveux de jais, et l’autre dans son dos.

Levi captura de nouveau ses lèvres, léchant et mordillant celle-ci, avant de descendre lentement vers son cou.

Le brun poussa un faible gémissement lorsqu’il sentit le genou de Levi appuyer contre son entre-jambe.

Eren était en proie à la plus profonde indécision.

D’un côté, il avait terriblement envie de se laisser aller aux sensations que lui procuraient Levi. S’abandonner tout entier à lui, et se laisser envahir par le plaisir. Il avait envie de lui. Levi l’attirait depuis qu’il avait croisé son regard pour la première fois. Il était sans conteste un des hommes, voire l’homme le plus sexy qu’il connaisse.

De l’autre côté, outre son attirance physique pour le noir de jais, il l’appréciait ou du moins était intrigué par lui. Sa personnalité était encore entourée de mystère pour Eren et il brûlait d’en savoir plus sur lui _._ Levi était devenu son obsession.

Néanmoins, il craignait que leur relation -si l’on pouvait la qualifier ainsi- prenne fin s’il cédait et donnait à Levi ce qu’il semblait vouloir depuis le début : lui. Il n’avait que peu de doutes quant à la tournure que les événements prendraient s’il ne faisait rien, les gestes du plus âgé ne laissant aucune ambiguïté quant à ses intentions…

Il avait peur que tout s’arrête, qu’il ne soit qu’un banal plan cul, pour le ténébreux. Qu’il l’oublie et sorte de sa vie. Et c’était hors de question pour Eren. C’était osé, il en avait conscience. Pousser Levi dans ses retranchements était un pari, il le savait. Il risquait de tout perdre s’il se faisait trop désirer. Mais mieux valait prendre le risque. Il préférait ne rien avoir plutôt que des miettes de Levi. Il le voulait tout entier et pas seulement pour une nuit.

Faisant appel à toute sa volonté, il parvient à se détacher de l’étreinte du noir de jais, lui faisant pousser un grognement mécontent et réussit à mettre quelques centimètres entre eux.

Libéré de son contact physique, il put de nouveau penser de manière plus claire, et retrouva le contrôle de sa respiration.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, j’ai passé un agréable moment déclara-t-il.                 

Levi haussa les sourcils, surpris. Même pour Eren, ses paroles sonnaient terriblement faux, et inappropriées dans leur situation. Ils étaient en train de se déshabiller mutuellement sur le palier, l’heure n’était certainement pas au remerciement poli.

Néanmoins, sa décision était prise et Eren comptait bien s’y tenir. Il ne se démonta pas et continua :

\- Eh bien, hum… A bientôt ? tenta-t-il maladroitement.

\- Tu te fous de moi, gamin ?

Son ton empli de colère fit frémir Eren. Levi se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, et fit lentement glisser sa main le long de son corps avant de s’arrêter sur son entrejambe.

\- Tu essayes vraiment de me faire croire que tu n’en as pas envie toi aussi ? susurrât-il

Il appuya sur son membre dur, lui provoquant un délicieux tiraillement. Eren sentit sa résolution faiblir, c’était tellement bon… Après tout, il pouvait peut-être passer la nuit avec lui et tout de même se revoir. Eren avait suffisamment confiance en ses talents d’amant pour susciter l’envie de le revoir chez le ténébreux… « Non ! »

Il repoussa Levi délicatement, soucieux de ne pas le brusquer mais avec fermeté.

 - Je ne dirais pas que je n’en ai pas envie.

Son corps le trahissant, il n’avait aucun moyen de nier, il devait donc trouver un autre prétexte pour justifier son refus.

\- Mais contrairement à certaines personnes, je dois travailler pour gagner ma vie. Je commence tôt demain et je compte bien profiter du peu d’heures qu’il me reste pour dormir…

Levi écarquilla les yeux.

\- T’es pas sérieux… Tu comptes vraiment me laisser comme ça ?!

Il désigna dans un geste éloquent sa propre entre-jambe, pleinement dressé elle aussi.

Eren sourit malicieusement et déclara :

\- Eh bien, _c’est ton problème_ …

Profitant de l’ébahissement de Levi, il se retourna vivement et ouvrit sa porte qui n’était -par chance- pas verrouillée.

Une fois rentré, il la claqua vivement et tourna rapidement le verrou, se sentant ainsi plus en sécurité, ne doutant pas de la réaction du noir de jais.

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, un chapelet de jurons se fit entendre derrière lui, ainsi qu’un bruit sourd, probablement du à un coup dans un mur ou autre.

Eren se laissa glisser le long de la porte, soulagé d’avoir échappé à cet accès de colère et de frustration. Au bout de quelques instants, il entendit de rapides bruits de pas, lui indiquant le départ de Levi.

Il se laissa aller à un rire libérateur. Il avait réussi, il avait résisté à Levi.

**Eren : 1 - Levi : 0**

Il finit par se relever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il avait besoin d’une douche froide afin de mettre un terme à ce tiraillement au niveau de son entre-jambe.

En passant devant son canapé, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Une forme vraisemblablement humaine y était étendue. Il s’approcha prudemment, se préparant à toute éventualité et découvrit avec stupeur Mikasa endormie. « Ça explique pourquoi ma porte n’était pas verrouillée. »

Il soupira. Sa sœur de cœur n’avait décidément aucune idée de ce que les termes “vie privée” et “indépendance” signifiaient. Néanmoins, il était difficile de lui en vouloir en l’observant ainsi pelotonnée en boule, le visage niché dans son éternelle écharpe, les traits apaisés par l’inconscient. Sachant son côté surprotecteur et son naturel inquiet, Eren ne lui tint pas rigueur de son -énième- intrusion, et l’embrassa doucement sur le front.

Il reprit son chemin vers la salle de bain, et après une douche salvatrice retourna au salon. Il se pencha et prit délicatement Mikasa dans ses bras.

Celle-ci sembla émerger puisqu’elle murmura :

\- Eren, tu es rentré.

Le brun ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que dans son état de mi-conscience, c’était inutile. Il la déposa dans son lit, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle ne s’était pas installée là dès le départ. Il la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et elle se blottit contre lui. Eren, nullement gêné par son geste, passa ses bras autour de sa sœur. Il soupira d’aise. Lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes, ils avaient pour habitude de dormir ainsi enlacés. Se retrouver de nouveau dans cette position lui provoqua un accès de nostalgie et il resserra sa prise autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Elle lui avait manqué.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis a poster, les chapitres étaient prêts j'ai simplement oublié... ^^' Pardonnez moi et j’espère que le chapitre vous plaira!

Un gémissement incontrôlé, s’échappa de la bouche d’Eren. Il avait l’impression que son corps était en feu. Son souffle brulant se mélangeant à celui de son partenaire. Celui-ci fit lentement glisser sa main le long de son entre-jambes lui soutirant une nouvelle plainte

\- Aaahh Le-Levi…

Le noir de jais esquissa un sourire satisfait, et accéléra le rythme de ses caresses. Eren enroula ses bras autours de Levi, et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou le mordant afin d’étouffer ses gémissement de plus en plus bruyants. Ses mains se baladèrent le long de l’étendue pâle qu’était le dos de Levi, redessinant chaque muscle avec ses mains, tout en le griffant occasionnellement. Il resserra sa prise autour de du plus âgé, collant encore plus leurs torses. Plus… Il en voulait plus. Il avait envie que chaque centimètre carré de sa peau soit en contact avec celle de Levi, ou plutôt il en avait besoin.

La sonnerie stridente de son réveil tira précipitamment Eren du sommeil. Il se redressa vivement, le souffle court, la main sur sa poitrine. Le martellement de son cœur résonnant à ses oreilles.

Il jeta des coups d’œil inquiet autour de lui, et constata que Mikasa était déjà levé. Il soupira, soulagé de ne pas avoir à expliquer à sa sœur les raisons de ce réveil brutal, et évitant aussi de lui faire face alors que son érection matinal se montrait bien plus persistante que d’habitude.

Il se leva, et s’étira tout en s’efforçant d’ignorer le tiraillement de son entrejambe. Il allait encore une fois avoir besoin d’une bonne douche froide…

Une fois propre et habillé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Mikasa était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il la salua avant de se faire couler un café en baillant. Il était épuisé. Il n’avait pas menti à Levi lorsqu’il avait affirmé devoir se lever tôt le lendemain. Il attrapa son téléphone et décida d’envoyer un rapide « Salut » à Levi, essayant de déterminer s’il lui en voulait ou non pour l’avoir repoussé la veille.

Il se servit ensuite des céréales et s’installa en face de sa sœur.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en sirotant son thé.

Des souvenirs de son rêve s’imposèrent à son esprit et il rougit violement. Il secoua la tête, essayant de se défaire de ces images et répondit :

\- Oui, et toi ?

Elle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le journal qu’elle lisait avant son arrivée.

\- Il y a une enveloppe sur mon bureau, l’argent pour maman est dedans.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, Eren.

Le brun lui sourit.

\- Je sais, mais il faut bien que quelqu’un paye l’hôpital, n’est-ce pas ? Et puis c’est bien pour ça que j’ai un travail.

Mikasa détourna le regard gêné.

\- Quand tu dis ça, j’ai l’impression que c’est ma faute si tu n’as pas pu faire d’étude…

Eren soupira.

\- Mikasa… Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je n’ai jamais aimé étudier, tu le sais très bien. Je ne suis pas comme toi et Armin. J’aime mon travail et il me convient parfaitement donc ne t’en fais pas pour moi…

Son regard se durcit alors qu’il continua.

\- Si tu dois blâmer quelqu’un, blâme le _lui_. Pas toi.

\- Eren, ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais bien que papa s’en veut beaucoup ! Il n’a jamais voulu qu’une telle chose arrive. Il a encore demandé à te voir d’ailleurs…

\- Je me fiche de savoir qu’il s’en veut ! Tout est sa faute ! S’il n’avait pas été aussi égoïste…

Un air de dégout déforma sur son visage.

\- Et ne l’appelle pas comme ça, je suis peut-être son fils mais cet homme n’est pas mon père.

Mikasa blêmit.

\- Eren…

\- Arrêtons de parler de ça, tu veux bien ? Dis moi plutôt ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- J’ai quelques jours de vacances avant mes examens alors je me suis dit que j’allais en profiter pour les passer avec toi.

\- Eh bien, _mi casa es su casa._

Mikasa lui lança un regard blasé, et Eren fut saisi par sa ressemblance avec Levi.

\- Eren… Je croyais que tu devais arrêter de faire cette blague.

Le brun lui adressa sourire d’excuse et s’étira longuement.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que tu voyais quelqu’un ?

Eren faillit recracher sa gorgée de café.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- A moins que ce ne soit qu’un coup d’un soir bien sûr, mais dans ces cas-là, on laisse rarement ce genre de marque, déclara-t-elle en désignant son cou.

« Non, il n’a quand même pas osé ? »

Eren se leva précipitamment, et courut vers la salle de bain. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu’il vit la marque rouge dans le haut de son cou. Quand ? Mais quand est-ce que Levi lui avait fait un suçon ?

Il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il ressentait vis-à-vis de cette marque. Une part de lui se sentait assez gêné, imaginant déjà les railleries d’Ymir lorsqu’elle le verrait. L’autre part appréciait étrangement ce que cette marque signifiait…

La voix amusée de sa sœur résonna derrière lui, le faisant se retourner.

\- Pas la peine d’être aussi horrifié, Eren, ça disparaitra dans quelques jours. Alors qui est l’heureux élu ? Est-ce que toi et Jean avez recommencé à vous voir ?

Le brun répondit d’un ton las.

\- Tu sais très bien que lui et moi n’avons pas ce genre de relation…

Mikasa haussa les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant je suis presque sûre de vous avoir surpris l’un sur l’au-

Eren la fit taire en lui plaquant sa main sur la bouche.

\- Je promets que je ne ferais plus de blague sur ton prénom si tu cesses de faire référence à _cette fois là._

Au grand soulagement d’Eren, elle accepta, mais insista tout de même pour connaitre l’identité de son nouveau “prince charmant” selon ses propres mots.

\- Je jure de tout te dire, mais là il faut vraiment que j’y aille sinon je vais encore être en retard.

\- Si tu veux, je t’accompagne, il faut que j’avance sur mes révisions, et puis on pourra prendre ma voiture.

Eren s’empressa d’accepter, heureux de pouvoir éviter le bus.

Une fois dans la rue, Mikasa le prit par le bras et l’entraina en direction de son véhicule. Eren remonta le col de sa veste en jean afin de masquer sa nouvelle marque, mais celle-ci se situait trop haut dans son cou. « On pourrait presque penser qu’il l’a fait exprès… »

Sa sœur sourit face à sa vaine tentative, puis elle dénoua son écharpe avant de lui enrouler autour du cou. Enfin elle lui embrassa le front dans un geste maternel qui exaspéra Eren.

\- Mikasa, je n’ai plus dix ans, tu sais ?

La jeune fille l’ignora et Eren roula des yeux, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais…

.

Eren regarda pour la énième fois de la journée son téléphone, espérant enfin y trouver un message de Levi. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu’il était sans nouvelle de sa part. La veille, il était même passé outre sa fierté et s’était résolu à l’appeler afin d’obtenir des explications sur ce silence. Mais là encore, il n’avait eu aucune réponse. Il soupira et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche sous le regard assassin d’Ymir qui articula silencieusement :

« Mets toi au travail ou je te botte le derrière. »

Eren s’exécuta, sachant pertinemment que la brune n’hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Néanmoins, son esprit restait focalisé sur Levi. Plus il y pensait, moins il comprenait son attitude. Certes, il l’avait planté sur le palier, mais ça faisait partie du jeu, non ? De plus, il était persuadé que si Levi n’était plus intéressé, il lui aurait fait savoir, au lieu de faire le mort…

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l’arrivée d’une femme dont la queue de cheval désordonnée contrastait étrangement avec son tailleur chic.

Elle balaya la salle du regard, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle finit par fixer son attention sur Eren et se dirigea vers lui en sautillant.

\- Eren Jaeger ?

Le brun acquiesça, l’air incertain.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui tendre la main et se  présenta :

\- Hanji Zoé, associée et meilleure amie du lutin démoniaque, plus connu sous le nom de Levi.

Eren eut tout d’abord un mouvement de recul instinctif avant de se ressaisir et de lui serrer la main.

\- Est-ce qu’on pourrait discuter, toi et moi ?

Eren supposa qu’elle souhaitait lui parler de Levi et accepta donc sa proposition.

\- J’ai ma pause dans dix minutes, est-ce que vous pouvez attendre ?

\- Pas de problème ! Mais par pitié ne me vouvoie pas, je ne suis pas si vieille.

Le brun s’excusa rapidement, tandis qu’Hanji s’installait à une table et commandait un café.

Une fois l’heure de sa pause arrivée, Eren l’entraina dehors, n’ayant pas envie que des oreilles indiscrètes comme celles d’Ymir puissent entendre leur conversation.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que je vais enfin savoir pourquoi Levi a décidé de faire le mort ? commença-t-il, agressif.

Contre toute attente, Hanji éclata de rire.

\- Oh, tu as du cran, je comprends ce qui plait tant à Levi chez toi… Enfin, ça et tes petites fesses bien sûr.

Surpris, Eren écarquilla les yeux. « Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette femme ? »

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je dirai que c’est sa fierté mal placée qui l’empêche de te contacter.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. « Sa fierté mal placée ? »

\- Essaye de le comprendre, tu lui mets un vent magistral et le lendemain tu sors de chez toi en compagnie d’une jeune femme dont tu sembles proche et qui depuis dort chez toi…

Eren ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu’il entendait. Levi était-il jaloux ? Et de Mikasa en plus ?

\- Mais il est complètement con ! s’exclama-t-il. C’est ma sœur ! Et puis il est très mal placé pour questionner ma fidélité, surtout qu’on ne sort pas ensemble à ce que je sache…

Hanji eut l’air sceptique.

\- Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, je suppose que cette marque dans ton cou n’est pas de lui.

Eren rougit et remonta le col de sa chemise. Il avait oublié la présence de la  marque à présent violette. Soudain, il réalisa quelque chose et fronça les sourcils.

\- Attends une minute, comment est-ce que ça se fait qu’il soit au courant de qui dort chez moi ? Et surtout qu’il m’ait vu ce matin-là ?

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d’Hanji, ce qui fit frissonner Eren. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à répondre, il l’interrompit d’un geste.

\- En fait, je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir…

Le brun soupira et s’appuya contre un mur. Alors comme ça Levi était jaloux… Cette pensée lui faisait étrangement plaisir, mais d’un autre côté cela entrainait  aussi des problèmes dont il se serait volontiers passé. Reportant son attention sur Hanji, il la fixa, l’air interrogatif. Elle avait beau lui avoir donné les raisons du silence de Levi, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait se justifier si ce dernier continuait à ignorer ses appels.

Elle sortit alors de son sac un long objet noir qu’Eren identifia comme étant une housse à vêtement.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Ton costume pour ce soir.

\- Mon quoi ?

Hanji soupira et expliqua.

\- Il y aura une réception ce soir. Levi y sera, cela devrait te permettre d’éclaircir la situation.

\- Je peux inviter quelqu’un ?

La brune parut surprise par sa requête mais l’autorisa tout de même à venir accompagné.

Eren accepta le costume et prit son téléphone afin de prévenir Mikasa, la soirée s’annonçait prometteuse…

.

 

Eren tira nerveusement sur le bas de sa chemise.

\- Arrête de t’agiter, tu es très bien !

La voix autoritaire de Mikasa le rappela à l’ordre, et il cessa de maltraiter ses vêtements. Il avait revêtu le costume trois pièces qu’Hanji lui avait prêté, et bien que Mikasa lui ait assuré qu’il était superbe, en arguant que le bleu profond de la veste mettait en valeur ses yeux, il avait toujours la désagréable sensation de jouer un rôle.

Il inspira un grand coup, prit sa sœur par le bras, et monta les marches menant au manoir. Eren ne savait pas grand chose sur cette réception, uniquement qu’elle était donné par la famille _Landgrave_ et était au profit d’une quelconque œuvre caritative. Bien qu’il soupçonne que le but de cette soirée ne soit pas d’aider les plus démunis, mais plutôt de se faire bien voir.

Lorsqu’il pénétra dans la salle principale, une vive lumière l’éblouit, le forçant à plisser les yeux. Un immense lustre en cristal éclairait la pièce. De larges miroirs, aux moulures dorées, décoraient chaque mur de la salle, reflétant ainsi la lumière du chandelier, tout en donnant une impression de grandeur. Que ce soit le sol en marbre, les rideaux en satin ou encore les verres disposés en cascade et remplis de champagne, chaque détail semblait avoir été pensé afin de donner une impression de faste et d’opulence. Eren révisa mentalement son jugement sur les hôtes de cette soirée. Leur objectif n’était pas de se faire bien voir mais plutôt d’étaler leur richesse.

Eren parcourut la pièce des yeux sans prendre la peine de cacher son air dégouté. Cet étalage de luxe lui donnait la nausée. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas apprécier le cadre, les autres convives riant, buvant, mangeant et dansant.

\- Une bande de porcs, bons qu’à s’empiffrer… marmonnât-il.

Mikasa lui lança un regard inquiet mais ne dit rien. Elle semblait parfaitement à sa place dans cet univers. Elle portait une longue robe noire, au col montant en dentelle, fendue le long de sa cuisse et qui soulignait sa taille marquée.

\- Tu es très jolie ce soir, Mikasa.

\- Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire amical.

Quoique puisse penser Armin, Eren n’avait jamais considéré Mikasa autrement que comme sa sœur. Même si du côté de la jeune fille, il y avait eu une période où elle avait intéressé, c’était resté un simple béguin d’adolescente, et il n’y avait plus aucune ambiguïté entre eux.

\- J’ai envie de danser ! S’exclama-t-elle en entrainant le brun vers le centre de la salle.

Eren protesta vivement et essaya de se dégager, mais Mikasa avait bien plus de force que lui, et il se retrouva rapidement une main posée sur sa taille et l’autre sur l’épaule. L’orchestre jouait un air, qu’Eren identifia être une valse.

\- C’est vraiment nécessaire ? Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de comment danser là-dessus…

\- Tu m’as forcé à t’accompagner afin que tu puisses voir ton prince nain, alors tu me dois bien une danse.

Eren tiqua à l’entente du surnom que Mikasa avait attribué à Levi. Néanmoins, il comprit que toute lutte était inutile et laissa Mikasa conduire la danse.

.

\- C’est hors de question ! Je te l’ai déjà dit des milliers de fois, je ne m’associerai pas avec ce crétin de Naile, alors fous moi la paix Erwin.

Le blond roula des yeux.

\- Cite moi un seul des nos partenaires potentiels que tu ne considères pas comme un crétin ?

Levi lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Erwin soupira.

\- Fais un effort, il doit bien en avoir un qui trouve grâce à tes yeux non ? Ce sont tous d’excellents dirigeants et issus de familles prestigieuses qui plus est.

\- Je me fous de leurs noms ou de leur influence. Démerde toi pour trouver d’autres personnes, c’est bien pour ça que je te paye non ? Ou bien dois-je aussi chercher un nouveau conseiller financier ?

\- Ce que tu dis me blesse profondément Levi. J’espérais que tu me considérais comme un ami…

Les lèvres de Levi s’étirèrent en un rictus moqueur qu’Erwin ignora.

\- Mais même si tu ne les aimes pas, il faudra faire avec, ce sont les seuls qui acceptent de travailler avec toi, alors-

Le reste des paroles d’Erwin n’atteint jamais Levi. En effet, toute l’attention de ce dernier s’étant focalisée sur un certain brun aux yeux vert.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs alors qu’il observait Eren valser avec celle qui semblait partager sa vie.

\- Levi, est-ce qu’au moins tu m’écoutes ?

Le noir de jais fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et intima à Erwin de se taire. Qu’est-ce que ce mioche venait faire ici ? Le fait qu’Eren soit en couple n’était pas un problème en soit. Lui-même étant marié, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Néanmoins, il n’appréciait pas le fait qu’il ne lui ait pas dit, et surtout qu’il ose venir le narguer ainsi. Il commençait vraiment à croire que ce morveux se foutait de sa gueule…

Levi balaya rapidement la salle du regard à la recherche de la seule personne qui pouvait être responsable de cela : Hanji. Il ne tarda pas à la trouver, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers elle.

\- Bonsoir mon petit Levi adoré !

Levi lui lança un regard noir dont il avait le secret, provoquant un mouvement de recul instinctif chez son interlocutrice.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu’Eren fout ici ?

Il s’était exprimé calmement mais Hanji n’en fut que plus effrayé, sentant la colère froide du noir de jais. Cependant, Hanji n’avait jamais eu un instinct de survie très développé et décida d’ignorer le ton menaçant qu’il avait employé.

\- Je l’ai invité, quelle question ! Je t’en prie, ne me remercie pas, ça me fait plaisir de t’aider, et puis les amis c’est-

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres alors que Levi la plaquait contre le mur tout en l’étranglant.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui cloche chez toi binoclarde cinglée ? Tu tiens tant à ce qu’il se fasse tuer ?!

Hanji tenta de répondre, mais manqua d’air. Elle essaya vainement de se dégager, mais Levi resserra sa prise autour de son cou lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Levi. Lâche-la, demanda Erwin d’une voix calme.

Levi ignora sa requête et tourna son regard vers lui. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, le blond n’aurait plus été qu’un cadavre.

\- Reste en dehors de ça, Erwin.

\- Écoute-moi, je sais que tu as peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver mais il ne court aucun risque ! Personne ici ne sait que vous vous connaissez, Kanye n’est pas là, officiellement tu es marié, et qui plus est il est venu accompagné. Aux yeux de tous, il n’est que l’invité d’Hanji, rien de plus, alors lâche-la.

La froide logique du blond parvint à le calmer et il consentit à laisser Hanji respirer. Celle-ci toussa à plusieurs reprises et parvint difficilement à reprendre son souffle.

\- Je te jure que s’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit par ta faute, je te le ferais payer, siffla-t-il.

La brune, habituée aux menaces ainsi qu’aux tentatives d’assassinat de son ami se remit rapidement et répliqua avec un sourire en coin :

\- Attention Levi, à t’entendre on pourrait croire que tu tiens à lui…

.

Après quelques danses avec Mikasa, celle-ci avait consenti à laisser Eren tranquille et était parti en quête d’un autre cavalier. Depuis, il déambulait dans la salle à la recherche de Levi.

Il commençait sérieusement à douter qu’il le trouve un jour, lorsqu’en passant près d’un couloir, il se sentit tirer vers l’avant. Il commença par essayer de se dégager mais il reconnut Levi et décida de se laisser faire.

Il se laissa donc entrainer dans une salle adjacente et fit alors face au plus âgé.

\- A quoi tu joues, morveux ?

Eren vit rouge. « Très bien, s’il le prend comme ça… »

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Levi. Si je vais bien ? Oui merci, je me porte comme un charme, répliqua Eren, sarcastique.

Le noir de jais lui lança un regard qui en aurait effrayé plus d’un, mais Eren ne se démonta pas.

\- Ta femme n’est pas avec toi ?

Levi fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Non, j’ai préféré venir seul. Ce qui n’est visiblement pas ton cas…

Eren soupira de manière théâtrale.

\- C’est vrai que je ne t’ai pas présenté Mikasa. En même temps c’est peut-être un peu tôt pour que je te présente ma _famille_ , tu ne crois pas ?

A l’entente du mot _famille_ l’expression de Levi changea. Toute trace de colère disparut de ses traits, remplacés par la surprise pendant une fraction de seconde, avant qu’il retrouve son habituel air neutre.

Un silence tendu plana quelques instants avant que Levi se décide à le briser.

\- Ta famille ?

Eren vrilla son regard au sien, et asséna :

\- Oui, Mikasa est ma sœur.

\- Tu n’as pas de sœur…

 Le brun sourit malicieusement.

\- Visiblement, tes recherches sur moi ont été incomplètes, sinon tu saurais qu’elle vit avec ma famille depuis ses neuf ans. Certes, nous n’avons pas de lien de sang, mais mes parents l’ont adopté, ce qui fait donc d’elle ma sœur.

\- Je vois…

Eren se passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux avant de déboutonner le haut de sa chemise sous le regard étonné de Levi.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais gamin ?

Eren releva la tête et haussa les épaules feignant l’innocence.

\- Quoi ? Il fait super chaud.

Il remarqua que le regard de Levi s’attardait plus longtemps que nécessaire sur sa peau dénudée.

\- La vue te plait ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Levi ancra son regard au sien, et Eren eut soudainement des difficultés à respirer. Une vague de chaleur se propagea dans son corps alors que son souffle continuait de s’accélérer. Il eut l’impression que la pièce rétrécissait et, se sentant pris en otage par deux prunelles magnétiques. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de Levi au point où leurs nez se frôlaient presque. Il inspira longuement, essayant de retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration mais fut alors assailli par l’odeur de Levi. Un mélange de musc et une senteur boisée qui l’enivra.

\- Tu devrais y retourner… Ta _sœur_ va s’inquiéter.

Eren fixa Levi, celui-ci avait l’air on ne peut plus sérieux. Il soupira et se résigna à sortir de la pièce. Rien n’était jamais simple avec Levi. Mais là était tout l’intérêt…

.

Eren chercha Mikasa dans toute la salle avec une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Après près de quinze minutes de recherche infructueuse, il sortit son téléphone afin de l’appeler. Cependant, il n’eut pas besoin de le faire puisqu’un message de sa sœur s’afficha dès qu’il eut déverrouillé l’écran.

**De : Mikasa**

**Désolé Eren, je dois partir. Un problème avec Sasha à l’appartement, il faudra que tu te débrouilles pour rentrer sans moi.**

Eren soupira, il était bon pour prendre un taxi. Il ne fut cependant guère surpris que Sasha -la colocataire de Mikasa- ait encore réussi à créer des problèmes.

N’ayant plus de raison de s’attarder à cette réception, il se dirigea vers la sortie afin de rejoindre la station de taxi la plus proche.

Il avait seulement fait quelques mètres qu’une voiture noire s’arrêta à sa hauteur. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que la fenêtre de la porte arrière s’abaissait, révélant sans surprise Levi.

\- Je te ramène ? proposa-t-il.

Eren fit la moue.

\- Peut-être une autre fois. Là, je n’ai pas très envie de rentrer chez moi…

Levi le fixa quelques instants, l’air indescriptible, avant d’ouvrir sa portière et de s’éloigner permettant à Eren de se glisser sur la banquette. Le noir de jais indiqua rapidement une adresse à son chauffeur et la voiture démarra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai commencé à vouloir ré-écrire cette fic mais finalement j'ai abandonné l'idée donc je vais poster tout les chapitres que j'ai très prochainement, j'espère que la fic vous plait toujours malgré le temps d'attente ;-;


End file.
